


Family Name

by fizzygingr



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Kiryuu Sento loves his friends, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Sexual References, Post-Finale, The fluffiest fluff, like just pure fluff, major cutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzygingr/pseuds/fizzygingr
Summary: Sento is very fond of his friends and very very fond of his boyfriend. Short and sweetbecause that's the only thing I know how to write





	Family Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesethesecond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesethesecond/gifts).



They’ve fallen into a rhythm now. Around this time of night, when they’ve finished closing up the cafe, Sawa comes in for a cup of coffee, and Kazumin drives over from his farm with fresh vegetables in tow. There’s rain pattering against the windows tonight, and Misora happily snuggles her bread pillow while Banjou helps put the vegetables away, and Sento never imagined he’d be this lucky.

Banjou picks up an eggplant from Kazumin’s basket, smirking. “Heh. I know what that emoji is.”

Kazumin wrinkles his nose at him. “Dude. Have you never seen an eggplant before?”

“You bet I have.”

“Save it for your private time with Sento.”

Banjou flushes. “You don’t get to talk about that!”

“Don’t I? Because I can hear it every time I spend the night.”

“You- you’re just jealous!”

“I’m straight.”

“Yeah, you’re jealous about that too!”

No one’s sure who throws the first punch, but soon they’re wrestling on the ground, rolling around and knocking things over in a whirlwind. Misora barely gives them a glance. They're used to it by now; Banjou was a boxer, and then he was a soldier, and now he has all of this excess energy that he needs to get out of him one way or another. Most days he works out hard in the morning before breakfast, and again in the evening before bed. Sento, who’s settled into peace a bit more easily, looks forward to these times, when he gets to sip his tea and watch the arc of Banjou's fists.

Sento carries a tray of coffees to the table, carefully stepping over the raging blur.

“Sawa,” he says, setting a mug down in front of her. “I was meaning to ask you a favor. Do you know anything about how to forge some very convincing documents?”

She raises an eyebrow. “I hope you’re not getting into trouble…”

“More like trying to get out of it. See, legally Banjou and I don’t exist in this world. And sooner or later I might get pulled over on the bike, and I was considering getting a job-”

Misora interrupts. “You know Dad said—”

“Yes, and I hope he knows how much I appreciate it. Really. But he can’t pay me enough for some of the supplies I want to work with. What can I say, being a genius is expensive!”

“And Banjou?”

“How long do you think he can stay out of trouble?”

Sawa looks to the corner of the cafe, where Banjou has Kazumin pinned down against an overturned chair. “Yeah," she says, "fair enough.”

“So can you do it?”

“Oh, of course. Just don’t ask-”

“I know.”

Sawa laughs and rummages through her bag. There’s a pause while the boys untangle themselves; Banjou picks his cup of ramen back up and joins them at the table, and Kazumin starts chopping some of the vegetables for dinner. In the deserted cafe, it feels almost like their old home, their old life. And if that life was one that Sento wanted to share with his friends, then this one, in peace and safety, is even more so.

“So.” Sawa opens a notebook and starts writing. “Kiryuu Sento...and your birthday is...oh, do you want me to find out-”

“Wait.”

Sawa frowns. “Yes?”

Sento glaces over at Banjou and takes a breath. He might as well do this.

“I mean, Kiryuu isn’t really my family name. It was made up, there’s no family attached to it.”

Sawa speaks cautiously. “Would you prefer to be called…”

“Banjou.” 

Banjou looks up from his cup of ramen. “Yeah?”

“No, I mean I want that to be my name.” He can almost resist the smirk and slight blush that come to his face. Almost. “Banjou Sento.”

For a moment, there's silence. Then suddenly Banjou chokes on his noodles, spluttering, coughing, sending splatters of broth spectacularly across the table. “S-sento-” he chokes out. “Did you—are you asking me to—marry you?”

“Do you want me to ask you again when you don’t have a mouth full of ramen?”

Banjou downs a gulp of water and kisses Sento hard on the mouth. A second later, he breaks off and starts coughing again.

“Slow down, Banjou,” Misora chides, patting his back. “He’s not going anywhere.”

“Yeah, like I’d—let that happen.” Banjou says between coughs.

“Aww, Banjou," says Sento, "are you being sappy?”

“Shut up,” he says, and he wipes his mouth and tries the kiss again.

This time it’s slow and uninterrupted. Sento hears Sawa and Misora holding back squeals, and kisses Banjou harder to show off. He has to concentrate on his lips. They tease each other for it, but they both have trouble kissing sometimes because they’re smiling too damn wide to make it work. But how could he do anything but smile when he’s kissing Banjou? Banjou who saved him, and made him who he is; Banjou who fought with him and for him; Banjou, who’s going to marry him.

When they finally pull away, they're caught up in a whirlwind of hugs. Kazumin leaves his onions on the stove and comes their way, and Misora, in her excitement, throws her arms around him too. 

Sawa's eyes suddenly widen. "Sento!" she asks. "Is that what you were trying to get papers for?”

“Well, not the only reason, but it sure would make it easier.”

“Smart.”

“Aren’t I?”

With one more kiss, he settles back into his chair, listening to the rain and smelling onions burning on the stove and holding the hand of the man he’s going to marry.

**Author's Note:**

> So same-sex marriage isn't actually legal in Japan, but since that's shitty I'm gonna ignore it and say that the Kamen Rider universe is better than that.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @bodhimcbodeface and on twitter @fizzyells!


End file.
